Pub. No. US 2018/0000029 discloses a grow panel enclosure having a frame suited to hang from a ceiling of a container grow enclosure. See U.S. Pat. No. 9,241,453 for a sample container grow enclosure. The '029 frame has a front and a rear panel each having a plurality of plug holder openings to support a root ball of a plant. Between the grow panels is mounted a plurality of vertical nutrient pipes that have spray nozzles numbered 70, as shown in FIG. 18. This type of nutrient application is called aeroponic, the nutrients and water coming from an airborne mist. These frames can be ceiling mounted on roller bearings and guides so as to be moved side-to-side and front-to-back. See '453 col. 7 lines 12-34. There is provided a seed sprouting station, see '453 FIG. 6 number 84.
Pub. No. US 2014/0020292 discloses a container grow system with hydroponic vertical racks that have a one sided root ball mesh support. Each rack is taken down for harvesting and replanting, see para. 0040. The high flow rate of recirculating nutrients minimizes any algae or bacteria growth. Also the constant exposure of the roots to flowing water, as in horizontal trays, is eliminated which prevents rot, see para 0041.
What is needed in the art is a true hydroponic grow enclosure that minimizes airborne nutrients that can harm the operator. A side to side moving frame system with an integral moving gutter and nutrient feed system is needed. A vertical grow tube with front and rear access for harvesting/replanting without removing the grow tube is needed. The present invention provides all these needed features and more.